


Unwelcome attentions

by Hypatia_66



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Non-Consensual Kissing, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypatia_66/pseuds/Hypatia_66
Summary: An innocent rejects one but not the other





	Unwelcome attentions

**Unwelcome attentions**

 

All right, I was a bit hysterical, it had been that kind of day. But I didn’t need that kind of comfort. He was good-looking, sure; confident of his touch with women, obviously; but not my type and, even if he had been, it wasn’t the kind of comfort I wanted.

He let me go after a moment, rather a long moment – much too long – and looked at me, smiling, sure of himself, confident, even though it must have been apparent that I hadn’t liked it.

“Better now?”

I just stared at him. He didn’t seem to get it. Then he looked round as his partner came in, the shorter, slighter man with the untidy fair hair.

“Everything OK, Illya?” the agent said casually, putting his arm back round my shoulders.

“All tidy. The young lady won’t see anything unpleasant now.” The other man, Illya, looked at me and frowned a little. “Are you all right?” he asked.

“I guess I will be… thanks.” I slid out from under the imprisoning arm.

“I’ll see Kate home,” said the dark one, the one who had been kissing me.

“ _No!_... No, I’ll be fine. Please, I’ll get a cab,” I said, a little too quickly. Illya looked at me more closely and then at his partner, his eyebrows raised. He said nothing to him, but turned back to me and said, “Would you like me to call one for you?”

“Yes, please. I would.”

Turning his back on the other man, he helped me on with my coat – didn’t touch me once – and opened the door for me. “I’ll be back in a minute, wait there for me,” he said stiffly to his partner, and ushered me out.

I followed him down the stairs, and noticed how the light caught the colours in in his hair – gold and blond, light brown underneath. Not an American, I didn’t think, but there are so many people from heaven knows where in New York, he was probably just one more. He wasn’t like the other one – not super-confident and arrogant, more like a background kind of man, the kind you only notice when he comes out and takes over.

“Have you enough money to pay the fare?” he asked, as we waited.

“Oh, gosh.” I suddenly remembered I hadn’t got more than a few coins.

“Don’t worry. Here, let me pay … no, please, it’s my privilege. You’ve had a horrible experience, I’d like to help.”

He handed me some dollars from his clip, and smiled. A lovely smile, not a proprietorial one – a sweet, sympathetic smile. He had nice eyes – blue – he was nice-looking, too. My type…

“Are you sure you’ll be all right? It’s been an upsetting day, I know, but just now – was there something wrong?”

“Nothing to worry about. Really. I’ll be fine. Thank you – you’ve been so kind. How shall I repay you for the fare? ”

“You don’t need to repay me. Let me know if there’s anything else I can do, or if there’s anything you need.”

“I’m sure I won’t need anything, except…”

“Except?”

“Maybe, I wonder if you should talk to your partner about... um, how to behave?”

“My partner is under medical care at the moment. I don’t usually work with this agent – what did he do?” He looked suddenly a little angry.

“Oh… well, just suggest to him not to take so much for granted, maybe. Not try to be James Bond.”

He looked blankly at me. I said, “You know, expecting every woman to fall into his arms and like it. Perhaps it’s something that goes with the job.”

“I see. And no, it doesn’t.” He took a breath and said, “I’m so sorry if he distressed you. Please let me apologise on his behalf.”

“ _You_ needn’t apologise, but – ” I was embarrassed for him now and then “Look – here’s a cab. I must go.”

He pushed a card into my hand, and said, “Don’t condemn us all. We aren’t all like that. Call me if you need anything.”

“I don’t – I don’t condemn all of you…”

He smiled that sweet smile, and, a little overcome, I said, “I don’t suppose you’d _like_ me to call?”

“You might need dinner, or something. Isn’t it a special day sometime about now?”

“I don’t need to call, Illya. I can tell you here…”

A brusque voice from beside us broke into our discussion. “Hey, lady, you want this cab, or don’t you?”

ooo0000ooo

 

 

 


End file.
